


Merry and Bright

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean in Panties, Domestic, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: Dean has one last present for Cas to unwrap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back from the dead! After a long hiatus of absolutely no inspiration or motivation to write, I've suddenly picked it up again. I'm in the middle of writing my longest fic to date, but because it's Christmas and these idiots wouldn't leave me alone, I tapped this out before bed for you guys! I tried to write fluff, I really did. But this is what came out instead. I'm only a little sorry. It's unbeta'd and unedited as of date posted, so all mistakes are my own.

Cas tightened his arm around Dean's chest, his other hand bringing the mug of hot chocolate to his lips. He took a sip, humming contentedly and pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's temple. He smiled into Dean's hair as he shifted in Cas' hold, nuzzling his head into Cas' chest. Cas reached out, placing his mug on the coffee table, then running his hand up Dean's arm. He looked at the way he lights from the small tree in the corner lit up Dean's face. He rarely let himself be vulnerable, and with his face relaxed with sleep, he looked ethereal. Cas smiled softly, tracing cautious fingertips over the line of Dean's jaw, sharp in the low light.

Dean had insisted they put up the small tree, coming home with arms laden with bags full of decorations, lights, garland, ornaments, and a star for the top. He'd made sure they all did it together, because "That's just how it's done, Cas". Later, when they were alone, Dean gave Cas a small box containing an ornament with bumblebees on it. Cas had smiled wide, turning it over in his hands before leaning in and kissing Dean's cheek. Dean had blushed, grinning, and told him to find it a place on the tree. 

"Cas?"

Cas snapped out of his daydream, looking down to find Dean blinking blearily up at him. He ran his hand through Dean's hair, smiling down at him and kissing his forehead. "Yes?"

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Dean stifled a yawn. "How long've I been out?"

"About an hour."

Dean propped up on an elbow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Cas shrugged, watching the lights shift over Dean as he sat up and stretched. "It was comfortable."

Dean threw him a doubtful look, clambering off the couch and groaning as his knees cracked. Cas sat up, leaning back into the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Y'know, I did have another present for you, Cas."

"Oh?" Cas questioned, spreading his arms over the back of the couch.

Nodding, Dean stepped around the coffee table, swinging a leg over Cas' extended legs and grinning down at Cas.

Cas smirked, licking his lips and quirking an eyebrow up at Dean. 

Dean reached up, slowly unbuttoning the red flannel he'd chosen that morning, leaving it open as he dropped his hands to his jeans.

Sitting up, Cas pulled his feet off the coffee table and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean's stomach. Dean hummed, closing his eyes, put pushed Cas back gently with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Cas sat back again with a huff, rubbing his hands anxiously over his thighs.

Dean popped the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly, swaying his hips slightly. He pushed down the fabric split open by the zipper, and pushed his jeans down a couple inches. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, looking down at Cas through his eyelashes. Cas sucked in a harsh breath.

Beneath his jeans, Dean wore red panties, the front covered with sequins that glinted softly in the dim light. The words 'unwrap me ' were written in silver sequins, and Cas raised his hands to Dean's hips, shoving his hand under the waistband of his jeans and shoving them down further, running his hands reverently over the panties. He looked up at Dean, who smiled shyly.

"Do you like them?"

"Dean they're lovely. You look beautiful." He rubbed his thumbs over Dean's hip bones, leaning in to plant another kiss to Dean's stomach. "May I?"

"Please." Dean threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, biting his lower lip as he watched Cas' hands roam over his skin, watched the awe on his face turn to hunger.

Cas ran his hands up Dean's stomach, pushing his shirt open more, but grabbing Dean's hand when he moved to slide it off. "Leave it." He sucked a small mark into the skin beneath Dean's navel, hooking his thumbs in Dean's jeans and pushing them slowly down his legs. He allowed Dean to step out of his jeans before he grabbed Dean's hips and turned him around. The back of the panties were red lace, and Cas hummed his approval, leaning in and nipping at the skin through the thin fabric. He guided Dean back around to face him, running his fingers over the growing outline of Dean's dick under the sequined fabric. He turned Dean again, angling him toward the tree and grinning when the light glittered off the sequins. With no warning he pulled Dean down into his lap, sliding his hand around Dean's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss that had Dean whimpering against his lips.

Dean rocked down against Cas' hips, moaning into the kiss when Cas gripped his hips. He nipped at Cas' lower lip, slipping his fingers through Cas' thick hair, tightening his hands when Cas nudged his head to the side to kiss his neck.

Cas slid his hands down the back of Dean's panties, squeezing and pulling Dean down hard against him.

"You know, I've realized I have another gift for you as well, Dean."

"That right?" Dean panted, arching his back when Cas brushed his thumb over a nipple.

"Mhm." Cas licked up Dean's chest, nipping gently. He thrust up against Dean, pulling Dean down at the same time, and both men moaned quietly. Cas twisted, leaning back with his head on the arm of the couch and tugging Dean down by the open collar of his shirt. He kissed him slowly, reaching down to tease Dean through the panties. He pushed at Dean's shoulder, forcing him to sit up and lean back, running his hand reverently up Dean's chest. "You look so beautiful like this, Dean."

Swallowing a small noise, Dean arched his back, closing his eyes. He shifted, straddling one of Cas' legs and rutting against it with a choked off moan. He grinned when Cas growled out his name, slipping his hand under the waistband of the panties and pulling Dean against him. "Cas, if you keep that up I'm gonna come."

Cas growled again, teasing his finger up the crack of Dean's ass, causing Dean to whimper and thrust hard against him. "That's it, Dean. Come for me." He bit down on Dean's neck, teasing his finger over Dean's hole, humming quietly as Dean tensed, stuttering out Cas' name as he came, hips still working against Cas as he rode it out. 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean shifted on Cas' lap, looking up when Cas hissed, the bulge in his pants obvious. "Here, let me."

Cas exhaled heavily as Dean undid his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking him fast and leaning down to catch Cas' lower lip between his teeth. "Dean, this isn't going to last."

"I know." Dean kissed Cas hard, moaning into his mouth when Cas' hips stuttered and he came hot over Dean's hand. 

They broke apart and Dean huffed a laugh against Cas' lips, feeling Cas smile tiredly.

"Ugh, now I'm all sticky."

"Mm, I'm sorry, Did I ruin my gift?" Cas toyed with the waistband of the panties.

"Nah." Dean kissed Cas sweetly, standing up and reaching for Cas' hot chocolate, taking a drink. He leaned down, giving Cas a sticky-sweet kiss before straightening, scratching absently at his stomach. He smiled down at Cas, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. "What?"

"You should walk around like this more often, Dean." Cas reached out, smoothing a hand over Dean's hip. "Open flannel, panties low on your hips." He squeezed Dean's ass playfully. "It's a good look."

Dean ducked his head, blushing. He held his hand out to Cas and helped him off the couch, tucking him back into his pants but not bothering to fasten them. He wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "Merry Christmas, Castiel."

"Bedtime?"

Dean nodded, and once they'd cleaned up, they settled into bed, legs tangled together with Dean's head on Cas' chest. Cas tightened his arm around Dean, kissing his hair as sleep overtook him.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> find this fic on tumblr [here](http://plaidaleckiandsnackles.tumblr.com/post/merry-and-bright) (included: pic of Dean's panties!)
> 
> thanks for reading, and if you've been waiting for new content, thanks for your patience! <3


End file.
